1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments and more particularly pertains to a new nylon undergarment with elastic sleeve for concealing a pot belly of a user in a discreet manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art undergarments and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,101; U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,183; U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,866; U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,670; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,999; and U.S. Pat. Des. 258,770.
In these respects, the nylon undergarment with elastic sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concealing a pot belly in a discreet manner.